


Hard Work On A Dark Night

by redfiona



Category: wrestling - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Challenge Response, Dismemberment, Horror, Incest, M/M, Necrophilia, Squick, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-11-23
Updated: 2001-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfiona/pseuds/redfiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just call him Vincent K. Frankenstein.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Work On A Dark Night

Linda had worried when he'd taken up sewing. So unlike what he used to do, but she'd thought it was just shock. And gardening too. Who would ever have thought that Vince McMahon, scourge of the airways, would decide to toddle to the end of his days carrying a hoe and a spade. Although tonight when he'd gone out he was only carrying a spade. At least it was a harmless little thing, no one could get hurt by a little bit of digging.

If only she knew.

~~~~

The night was black, it had gone dark at least 2 hours ago, but it was only now that Vince felt safe enough to start his task. And where to start. From the top down seemed to make sense.

Hair, possibly not the most important thing but, you had to get the details right or what was the point. Hunter always had lovely hair, soft and flowing. Vince did think of using Jeff Hardy's but it was so multi-coloured that it gave Vince a post-blow job migraine, something he really didn't need. He would have used Hunter's nose too, but Shane wouldn't have appreciated it . He always did think that Vince preferred Hunter to him. Not true of course but why give him extra reasons for paranoia.

He had settled on using Regal's nose, because it looked similar but not quite the same as Shane's. For the same reason he chose Kidman's eyes, and Bradshaw's back. Yes, the son of a Greenwich millionaire and that Texan sun of a gun did share something, other than looking great in a suit, that their skin made such pretty welts when whipped.

Kane's arms, not because they were anything like Shane's but because he'd always wanted to be held in them, but it had been a privilege that even money couldn't buy. Only X-pac had ever had it, and for that reason, it was his hands that were picked. It would have been such a shame to part those two, after everything they'd been through.

Legs had given him quite a problem, because much as he'd would have wanted Test's legs. this was Shane's show, and he'd always had a thing about Booker's legs. It was lost on Vince but he could see the possibilities. Since Test and Shane were such close buddies it seemed only fair to use Test's chest but that involved stitching it on to Bradshaw's and he was beginning to think he hadn't brought enough twine. And that he should have brought a sharper needle. To resupply, he went back to the house.

The second he opened the door, Linda popped her head round the door. "That you, Vince?"

"Yeah."

"Goodness gracious, you look a mess." How he managed to get that dirty was beyond her, especially that reddish colour. He must have been painting the shed again. He was always coming in dripping with red from that thing. She thought that wood paint was supposed to last. This paint obviously wasn't a good investment.

Vince merely looked round for the string. He'd come up with an excuse for the blood months ago. Luckily for him Linda knew nothing about gardening, her domain ended at the conservatory.

"What are you looking for?"

"Just some string for the tomatoes. No need to bother yourself." Linda thought it was a bit strange planting tomatoes at this time of year, but she admitted that it wasn't her area of knowledge, and at least it kept Vince's mind off events. She went back into the living room.

Having found the string, and assuring Linda that yes he'd be back in time for dinner, and that yes he would get changed into something clean, Vince headed back to the shed.

~~~~

Finishing the torso, he looked for feet. He knew that Shane had liked 'Taker, but he really didn't want that nutcase to have anything to do with this, but Shane's word was law so 'Taker had to be involved, but Vince kept the involvement to a minimum by only using his feet.

And to finish this off he carefully took the silk thread, black of course, what with it being Shane's favourite colour, and attached it to Shane. He knew he had to be careful, or Shane wouldn't like it, but slowly and surely he got the job finished. Now to make sure it worked, there could be no XFL style failure with this.

Slowly he prepared both himself and the body, no Rob's ass probably wouldn't have felt it, the way that boy got around but it was now Shane's body with all the privileges that brought. He moved in carefully at first, a little dissatisfied at not finding as good a fit as he remembered in Shane, but he had to hope that this would change when Shane came back.

Fully sheathed, he pressed little nibbly kisses to an exposed part of Shane's neck, which was one of the few parts untouched by the sewing needle. Because even if Shane had wanted to be a new person, you surely couldn't have identified someone just by their neck. And Vince wouldn't have given it up for the world, the taste and feel of Shane, even if it had been slightly changed by freezing and storage.

The burning friction pooled up, despite Shane being unresponsive, until Vince could stand it no longer and came. Still no response from Shane.

Why the hell wasn't he back? Vince had done everything asked of him by Shane, and more but he wasn't back.

A strange half-remembered memory came back, of Shane's beautiful neck being stretched, lips gone blue and tongue and eyeballs sticking out. And then the note, the note that Vince had fixated on for months. "Bye Dad, it might have worked if I'd been someone else. Love Shane."

So Vince had made him someone else. Given him some sort of superman body, made from the best of everyone, because only the best would do for Shane. His beloved Shane. But Shane hadn't come back and he was so cold, too cold. Where was he?

~~~~


End file.
